


Good Morning

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the same ritual between them every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I needed pure fluff. So I wrote it. It's short, yeah, but it gave me warm and fuzzy feelings so mission accomplished. Enjoy! And, as usual, feedback is greatly appreciated. <3

He awoke to a soft pair of lips trailing over his face, starting at his forehead then working their way slowly down his nose and cheeks.

This was a familiar way for Dean to wake up and he savored every moment of it. Especially when those lips moved from one side of his jaw to the other in a slow line before doubling back to reach his lips.

Now, movement on his part was called for in the form of his lips softly moving in response, returning the gentle kiss as he lifted a hand to a cheek he couldn’t see, but knew was there. As tempting as it was to open his eyes, he didn’t want to just yet. Prolong the moment just a little longer.

His fingers felt scratchy stubble just as his body felt the warmth of another nestled close against him, skin to skin. Every bit of contact was wonderful and he sought more, lips parting to accept the entrance of a slick tongue to play with his own.

He groaned softly into that amazing mouth, his hand moving further back to run his fingers through soft strands of hair, feeling the body against his shiver in response. 

The kiss lingered until the need for air prevailed and had their lips parting reluctantly. It was then that Dean finally opened his eyes, blinking briefly in the early morning sunlight that drifted in the windows.

Green met blue and warmth flooded Dean at the love and adoration that he could see gazing back at him from those eyes. Better still was the smile that was paired with that look and the gentle touch to his face once more.

“Good morning, Dean.” They were words Dean knew he’d never tire of hearing. So simple yet so profound. He was lucky enough to hear them every single morning, nestled in the warmth of their bed with the one he loved most tucked against him beneath the blankets.

“Morning, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
